Gun's go 'Bang Bang'
by Catsmeowh44
Summary: Riku lives with his mom who doesn't care. things are bad, but go to worse fast, all over a bottle of milk. Riku thought his life was bad before, but he never imagined this... Warning Possible, Rape, yaoi, swearing, gore, self harm, child abuse A must rea


**Disclamer: my ideas, not my characters.**

**This came to me in a dream, it's really weird but I think I'm going to give it a chance! Tell me what you think.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: bloodied with a gun

* * *

(Riku's POV)

I grab my black hoodie on my way towards the door of our apartment, 'our' as in my mom's apartment; you could hardly say that I live there.

I don't even bother to tell her where I'm going, she wouldn't care anyway.

I walk outside slipping my wallet in to my pocket; I turn to my right to see a pair of blue eye's staring at me.

(Normal POV)

"Riku!" Sora shouted.

Riku stumbled back a few steps. "Geez Sora you don't have to yell, I'm right next to you."

"Oh, sorry." He grinned.

Riku rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Oh, oh yeah, I came over because I was worried when no one picked up my calls, you must've just missed them."

"What if I was just ignoring you." Riku gave the brown haired boy a slanted grin, and started to walk away.

"Hey! Riku!" Sora's cheeks inflated.

"I was just kidding." Riku said before Sora had the chance to tackle him.

"Very funny!" Sora crossed his arms walking alongside Riku. "So… where are you going?"

"To the store."

"Since when do you shop?"

"Since we ran out of milk for some god-damned cereal."

"Oh I see."

Riku nodded.

"Gotta love them corn flakes." Sora nodded.

"Shut up." Riku smiled.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP." "Oh whoa." Sora pulled out his cell phone flipping it open.

Riku looked down at his shoes.

"Oh. Uh-huh- no, no I got it. Okay. Right. No I know, yeah I'll be there. Mhm. Okay- err yeah- I -love you to mom… bye!" Sora blushed, stuffing the phone back into his pocket.

Riku gave him a funny look.

"Hah, yeah that was my mom, she needs help at home, so um, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Ok." Riku nodded.

"See ya." Sora ran off leaving Riku in front of the shop.

Riku walked in through the mechanical doors walking straight over to the refrigerated area, where they kept the milk. There wasn't to many people in the store from what he saw, the cashier was lazily flicking the pealing paint on the counter, a woman and her two children looking though the snacks, and some guy in a black hood browsing the shelves.

He scanned the shelf, reaching in to the cool mist, and plucking a small bottle of milk. He shivered pulling up his hood on to his head.

Moving though the aisle, he headed toward the cashier; milk in hand, sighing slightly.

"What!?"

Riku looked up, in front of him stood the black hooded guy, back to him, face to the clerk, a gun outstretched at the man behind the counter.

"I said give me the fucking money!" The man's voice was jagged, sweat was condensation on his forehead, and he was shaking a little.

Riku stood there slack jawed, wide eyes, to shocked to do any thing, to shocked to stop the guy as he lifted his gun at the screaming children and shot three bullets dead on, hitting mother, daughter, and son. They collapsed to the floor, mother's body atop them like even in death she was still trying to protect them, Riku dare not blink, instead he griped the bottle of milk fast to himself, watching, frozen to where he stands.

"I'm not shitting you! Open it now!"

The clerk waved his hand about him pleading for his life.

Just then sirens were heard outside, most likely down the street on their way. Obviously the clerk must have hit the safety button behind the counter.

The hooded man grit his teeth, pulling the trigger "Shit!" he dropped the gun and ran out the doors.

The clerk's pleas fell silent.

Riku stared at the ground in front of him, right at the gun, his milk bottle crashed to the floor, splattering all around him.

The sirens got closer; he could hear them faintly outside the shop. Riku began to shake, feeling the shock run though his nerves.

"Stop! Put your hand behind your head, and get on the floor!"

Riku turned his head, a white haired policemen was standing in the doorway, his gun pointed at Riku.

Riku twitched; he must've mistaken this incident for his doing. "N-no, Wa-wait!" Riku moved his arms around, trying to tell him to stop.

Suddenly a loud bang sounded through the store.

* * *

Ohhhh!!! Who knew I was possible of a cliffhanger!! OoO you like it? I hope? Well I plan to write move, but I need some serious motivation, I hope this doesn't end as a flop story. / I have some really good ideas and high hopes for this story! So please review I will not disappoint you… I hope xD. You will love it/ i know this is a short chapter - they will get longer!! 


End file.
